bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Furinji
Ken Furinji(研究会. 風林寺 )is a Segador a shinigami-arrancar hybrid who lives in the living world,karuka Town protecting to humans from any threat. 'Appearance' Ken has orange hair and Brown eyes,He wears a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. 'Personality' Ken has a rather quiet demeanor and rarely starts conversations unless something really grabs his attention. He isn't lacking in social manners, he just doesn't often see the need to say anything, his favorite quote being, "Stay quiet and let people believe you to be an idiot, then speak and prove them right". His favorite places to be are less lively places, or places that are completely opposite of said "lively", like graveyards. The reason for this isn't because it's full of dead and therefore, quiet things. It's not as much because it's quiet that it is because quite a few of his descendants are buried there, and he likes visiting them. When it comes to fighting Kenhas mixed emotions, while he loves a good spar and has no issue slaying mindless and savage hollows, he finds himself torn when fighting a rational opponent who he must kill even if it is to protect his own life. Killing is something Ken is not comfortable with and will only do if he has no other course of action. While in combat Ken fights using a form of martial arts which relies heavily on his sword and large amounts of high level hechizos to keep his enemy on his heels. 'History ' Ken born to a shinigami father and arrancar mother, Ken grew up to blend in well with the shinigami and arrancars. Both of his parents were murdered by both parties, but ken was told that him parents were murdered by the arrancars, causing ken to flee to Soul society.In the rukongai,Kenended up living in the 28th district. His job, as it had been in life, was a messenger through all of rukongai, even the very last district. It could be a dangerous job, so he had to learn to be cunning and clever when dealing with the bullies of rukongai. During one trip, he encountered a group he had met before and they were ready for his cunning tricks. He ended up on the ground, mostly surrounded by the group. Reaching back, he grasped for a stone he could throw, or something, anything! What he found was not a rock or tree branch, but the smooth scabbard of a sword. Pulling it in front of him though, he noticed how short it was, but it would have to do. In his hands, it worked better than expected and the fight didn't last long. He was about to cut through and run away. His last delivery was in one of the first few rukon districts and there he stopped for tea and dumplings as well as to examine his new found treasure. It was short, but pretty, and it had a beautiful black tassel at the end that seemed vaguely familiar. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest before he realized where it had come from and began remembering his life before. Hunger spoke through his stomach and he ended up eating three times what he usually ate, which was very little since they didn't much to sustain themselves. A short conversation with his server led him to thinking about becoming a shinigami. Enrolling in the academy, he watched as other summoned their first release but his shikai was different to rest shinigamis in the soul society and his other abilities too, despite of amazing spirit power,he was reject by be promoved to some suad of gotei 13 for chamber 46 beacuse he was a segador a born hybrid betwen a shinigami an arrancar, watching this his left the soul society and he departed to human world in karakura town. 'Powers & Abilities' Inmense Spiritual Power: Ken has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for the high level shinigamis to sense it from a large distance. and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ken very efficient in swordsmanship, being able of using his speed for cutting precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He is ambidextrous and can change his fighting sword style at a keeping his opponents unsure as to his next move. Ken's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them Aceleracion Expert: He is masterful in the art of the Segador speed technique,Aceleracion him has demonstrated highly proficient in this skill, famous for being able to keep on equal footing with any captain such as shinji yoshikune in the Gotei 13, In battle, Ken has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed, he found it easier to use than Flash Steps and proves this by seemingly teleporting, allowing him to gain the upper hand in battle easily. Hechizo Expert: Being a Segador has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Immense Strength '''Ken has shown himself to be very strong, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. Kenji's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where he hands ultimately fail to block the attack. kenji has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. '''Apertura (開くHiraku, Spanish for "Opening,"): This gate is similar to the garganta used by arrancar to get to and from both Soul Society and the Living World, with one upgrade; it can also allow him to travel to Hueco Mundo. Cero: Being Segador, Ken has access to the Hollow, Arrancar, or Vizard attack; the Cero. His Cero is dark purple in color.. Blindaje (シールド, Shīrudo Spanish for "Blindage"): Blindaje is a technique on a similar scale to an Arrancar's Hierro. Ken's dense reiatsu is condensed around his body to the point where ordinary attacks become useless against him. Strong enough opponents can pierce this defense. 'Zanpakutō' Vengador(復讐者,Spanish for"Avenger"), A pure silver wakizashi, from the handle to the tip the blade is smooth unmarked silver, the blade is a foot and a half. The hilt of the blade is a non-descript circle. The only identifying mark on the blade is a small 1cm by 1cm imprint of a coiled serpent. The sheath of the blade is made of petrified wood and dyed white. Shikai: 'The Shikai command of Vengador is "'intuit the emotions" (感情を直感的に理解する, Kanjō o chokkan-teki ni rikai suru). This zanpakuto is much shorter than normal, standing at a mere 17 inches, including the hilt. The blade is a foot long and has an indent running along one side, traditionally for making sure the opponent could still bleed out while your sword with through his middle. If light hits the blade at the correct angle, the kanji for "safe" and "voyage" can be seen. This could be good luck for the user of the sword, wishing them a safe trip without hassle, or it could be wishing the ones cut down but the sword a safe trip to the after life. It's left to interpretation. The hilt is 5 inches long, black and white fabric crisscrossing from the guard to the end. The end has what looks to be a 4 inch tassel of black hair. It's 8 inches, cut from his wife's long hair, then folded into a tassel, and given to him at the start of his last journey as a living person. He died with it clutched in his hand, and found it again when he found his zanpakuto. Adding the length of the tassel brings the total length of the sword to an incredib(ly lame) 21 inches. Shikai Special Ability: Is a intuitive type zanpakutou this ability help him to analyze any spirit power that he encounters, he can detect and identify flaws in the reiatsu with only a cursory emotion inspection, Ken able to use his ability to understand the spirit pówer and abilities of other spiritual beings; With this ability, Ken is able to study any being to analyze their spirit power and copy them, adding them to his own. He can also learn to control them more quickly than the original owners can which allows him to become stronger. Ken say that the ability creates a hunger (i.e., an obsession to understand and get power as much as possible) that is hard to control. Adapting Abilities:He is able to adapting attacks of his opponents in his own variations of his attack. Colmillo Lunar(月牙,Moon Fang)It is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, dark purple-colored blast spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, creating a aura around the blade. He will then follow up with a slash which is amplified by the energy and released in the form of a fang or a wave of energy that travels towards a target,it is technique adapted of Takeshi Sawada's signature attack Kyodan Tensuga is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Ken expels more spiritual energy into it. 'Behind the Scenes' Ken Furinji's appearance is based on kyo Sohma is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Fruit Basket!. The special ability of his zanpakuto was based on Gabriel Gray(Sylar)Intuitive aptitude